Bloodborne - Bound by Blood
by Rautaketju
Summary: Abraham Woods receives a cryptic letter from a woman who calls herself "Theresa", claiming to know who he was and who he will become. She's inviting the old war veteran with a dark past to join "the Hunt" in Yharnam to seek the "Paleblood". Intrigued by the mysterious letter, Abraham sets to find answers to the letter he received and plunges head first into a city full of blood.
1. Prologue - The Clinic

**Prologue**

THE CLINIC

 _"We are all bound to the hunt... by blood."_

* * *

 _A-_

 _-am._

 _She was crying... Calling his name. Abraham stroked her hair, reassuring everything was fine._

 _"It will be fine, you are okay." He whispered softly._

 _Ab-_

 _-ham._

 _Her straw coloured, soft and curly hair... now completely red - caked in mud and blood. It was on her tattered, torn dress, on her face... Blood. Everywhere. Abraham kept stroking her now crimson hair, repeating himself - over, and over, and over, and over again._

 _"It will be fine, you are okay. It will be fine, you are okay..."_

 _Blood pooled underneath them, her severed legs splayed on the ground. Intestines and organs had spread out from her like a macabre fan, strung out from the separated torso. Her eyes blurry as the life seeped away them, like the blood from her veins..._

 _Oh, the blood... The scent of iron, red like roses, warm like her touch... Abraham clenched his hand around the cold iron grip of his pistol._

 _She smiled almost warmly, tears mixing with blood running down her cheeks in rivulets._

 _He pressed the barrel of his gun against her head and shakily drew breath._

 _Ab - ra - ham._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Abraham jumped awake, shouting like a madman. Tears ran down on his aged visage and he realised he had drawn out his pistol. The weapon was aimed at the bench in front of him, as if expecting someone or something to be there. But there was nothing. He stared at the empty seat in front of him for a moment, and then lowered his pistol. He was inside a carriage, alone, just like when he had fallen asleep. Abraham breathed heavily, his throat was hoarse and he felt out of breath - he had probably shouted in his sleep before waking up. This accursed dream had haunted him ever since that day... Gritting his teeth, Abraham clutched the grip of his pistol - the shaking did not stop... Cursing his own weakness, he slid the small gun back into it's hidden holster underneath his coat. Needing a distraction from the nightmarish dream, he moved his hand from the holster into a pocket inside his coat. He pulled out a silver lined monocle - and a letter. Abraham placed the monocle onto his eye and adjusted it slightly before folding open the letter. As many times as he had read the contents of the letter, they did not change or give any more insight than before.

 _"Abraham Woods-_

 _You are hereby cordially invited to Iosefka's Clinic in the city of Yharnam._  
 _I know who you are, what you were, and what you will become._  
 _Thus, I'd like to invite you to join the Hunt._  
 _Go to the Clinic, and when there;_  
 _Ask for "Gehrman" and tell that you seek "Paleblood"_  
 _Someone will guide you further along the path you must walk._

 _Signed;_  
 _\- Theresa"_

Abraham furrowed his vizened brow and folded the small letter neatly, placing it back into his pocket once again. He had no idea who this Theresa character was. How did she know him? What did she mean by "Who he was, and what he will become"? He was merely an old soldier, nothing more. This letter made no sense to him. Gehrman? Paleblood? He had never heard of these before. But he had heard of Yharnam. His parents had left the city long ago, before he was born. And he knew of the foul rumors surrounding the city, hanging over it like a dark shroud. It was the home and the pinnacle of "Blood Ministeration". He had heard how the citizens drink blood like wine, and drown themselves in it. No wonder his family had left the place... He didn't know if any of that was true, but what was true — with absolute certainty - was the plague. Some kind of "Blood Plague" that turned men into beasts. Yharnam held regular "Hunts" to whittle them down, and recruited townsfolk and even outsiders when that happened. Maybe this Theresa was one such recruiter, and knew of his military history? And the "Paleblood" was a codeword? Abraham felt the carriage slowdown and then halt to a stop. He had finally arrived. With a creak of his stiffened joints, he rose from his seat and donned his tophat to cover his slowly receiding hairline. He opened the door and stepped down from the carriage. Turning to the driver, he tipped his hat politely and begun to speak.

"I thank you for the ride. How much do I-" The driver raised his hand to silence Abraham, and revealed a row of decaying teeth, twisted in a rotten smile.

"Got paid in advance. Ya be careful now, mister. Yharnam ain't no city for ye." And just like that - the driver snapped the reigns - and the carriage started rolling down along the road.

That smile would haunt him for a while... Abraham licked his his own teeth, as if they'd suddenly begin to rot away as well and turned to face the building ahead. A rather grandoir iron gate with an inscription on top, stood proudly before him. "Iosefka's Clinic". Here he may actually find some answers for his questions, maybe even meet this Theresa. Abraham walked to the gate, it had no visible locks or chains. He reached for the handles and gave it an experimantal tug. The gate nudged, but was heavy and needed a good pull. Taking a better grip, he pulled harder on the handles. With an ear shredding wail the gates' halves slowly parted on their rusty hinges. He cringed at the loud sound, but kept prying until the gate was open enough for him to slip by. The yard that spread out before him was relatively empty. Few flowerbeds, scattered leaves. Several crates were neatly stacked in the corner with... coffins. Abraham furrowed his brow and let his eyes wander around the courtyard. Apparently the Clinic handled burial as well, there seemed to be another gate across - leading towards a cemetary of sorts. He could make out the shapes of scattered tombstones.

"Hopefully that isn't because of the mortality rates of the patients..." Abraham grumbled and turned away from the omnious looking gate. He headed to the front door and knocked with the attached handle. The door was unusually wide, most likely to accommodate wheelchairs and stretchers. The loud knocks echoed inside the building, sounding strangely distant. Was the place empty..? Was it even open? The gate was unlocked though... Abraham awaited patiently at the door and soon enough, the sound of hard soled shoes tapping against a wooden floor could be heard, and the door slowly opened. A young woman stood at the door.

"Hello? My name is Iosefka. Step inside and we shall see what you need, sir." She said looking at the old man at her clinic's doorstep. Apparently the Clinic was open after all. The woman - Iosefka - turned around and stepped aside, opening the door further, inviting Abraham inside. He removed his hat and stepped forward through the doorway. When inside, he let his gaze wander around the room. The entrance was clearly meant to function as a waiting room, holding numerous wide benches for patients to sit on. The room was empty now however, and the benches seemed to be covered in a layer of dust. Iosefka closed the door and begun to walk past the entrance, heading towards the doors in the back of the room. Abraham followed after her, heading deeper inside the seemingly empty and abandoned building. He couldn't hold back his curiosity and asked;

"Where are all the people, Miss? I'd have thought there would be patients here, or at least other staff." He said and looked around, motioning to the absence of people and layers of dust covering the shelves and furniture. Iosefka pursed her lips and clearly thought on what to respond. Finally she sighed.

"All patients and the staff returned to their homes. The Hunt is upon us, and everyone is thus fortified in their homes. What little safety or comfort that may bring." She replied as she opened a door into an examination room. Iosefka walked across the room, accompanied by the taps of her soles to a desk and sat down.

"So, what ails you outsider?" The shelves on the walls were packed full of various instruments and jars - most filled with crimson liquid that was undoubtedly blood. Abraham followed Iosefka to the desk and nodded. He remembered the words written on the letter. He was in the right place, and this Iosefka woman was the only one there. Surely she knew something about all of this. No other way than to try, right? He thought and looked over the woman looking upwards at him and awaiting his reply.

"My name is Abraham Woods, I came here to see a man, "Gehrman". I was told to seek the "Paleblood". Can you tell me how to find him?" Iosefka's face darkened quickly and she glared at the old man standing before her. That's why he was here? Had someone sent him here? Usually the old man took care of these, and none contacted her specifically. Ioselfka bit her lip and thought for a moment. This was unaccounted for, and it was in the way of her plans. She hadn't expected this, maybe she should get rid of him while Wait. Maybe this could work for her advantage. Yes... He seemed not to know what those words truly stood for - which in turn meant he could be... guided to the correct path. Iosefka's lips curled into a smile and she stood up.

"Yes, I do know where to start. Just follow me, and do as I tell you..."

Leaving the room, Iosefka guided Abraham further into the depths of the clinic. It was like many of it's kind, but here... many of the shelves were filled with jars of crimson blood - almost every single one of them. Some of the vials and jars were different, containing a thick looking, blueish substance - which seemed to glow dimly. This truly was Yharnam, the capital city of blood ministeration... The pair walked past the massive shelves of books and vials, onto a staircase and ascended to the second floor. They kept walking furher and furthe, until they reached the other end of the long hall. A secluded room apart from the rest. Iosefka opened the door with a key and gestured inside.

"Right here, Mr. Woods." She said and lead Abraham into the small room.

"Please lay down on the operating table, and roll up your sleeve. This is mandatory operation for new Hunters of Yharnam." Iosefka explained as they walked towards an operating table. Abraham followed her instructions, sat on the edge of the table, took off his coat and set it aside. He nervously started unbottoning and rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, watching Iosefka walk around, gathering supplies and instruments. He laid down slowly and sighed heavily.

"Do not fear, Abraham. This is quite simple... Your goal is same as everyone else on the Hunt. To find the answers and to unravel the mystery of Yharnam. But where's an outsider, like yourself, to begin?" She explained while setting up equipment. Abraham felt uneasiness as he watched the nurse work and speak these cryptic words. But for now he should do as Iosefka instructed, and work with Gehrman and the Hunters. And he would eventually find answers to questions he had.

"Easy, with a little of Yharnam blood of your own... But you need a contract... A hunter's pact." Ioselfka finished and picked up a thick, hollow needle attached to a surgical tube. The transparent tube lead to a bottle of thick, crimson blood. Abraham winced as the needle pierced his skin, and dug into his vein. Iosefka smiled and patted Abraham's hand assuringly.

"Good, now let's begin the transfusion..." And with that she opened a small valve on the bottle hanging next to the bed. The thick, almost omnious liquid slowly seeped from the bottle, along the tube, and into Abraham's own veins. He looked at the needle in his arm and shifted his gaze to Iosefka, worried expression on his face.

"Oh, do not worry... whatever happens from now on, you may think it all a mere bad dream..." She replied with a soft tone.

Abraham felt heavy... his conciousness fading away... He fell into a haze of darkness. The last thing he heard was Iosefka's silent voice;

 _"Find my Clinic, and talk to me once more..."_


	2. Chapter 1 - Hunter's Dream

**Chapter 1**

THE HUNTER'S DREAM

 _"Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters."_

* * *

Abraham blinked his eyes. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. Where was he? What had happened? He turned his head and tried to observe his surroundings. He was still laying down on the examination table. And it seemed to be the same room in the Clinic where he had passed out but... something was different. Everything in the room - from equipment to furniture - was decayed. Old. The entire room seemed somehow more... sinister. Abraham pryed himself up from the examination table and shook his head as his vision went black for a second. He felt dizzy, heavy, tired. His thoughts seemed to swim in a thick liquid, that's how it felt. Like peering through a thick fog. Nothing was clear, and it took some time to process things. What was in that blood..? Or whose blood had it been in the first place..? He stood up slowly, his knees slightly wobbling under his weight. What was he supposed to do now? Where should he go? Then he recalled what Iosefka had said before he lost conciousness, he'd need to talk to - but wait! Where was she? Where had she gone? He scanned the room once more, but saw no signs of the young woman. Abraham felt his strenght return slowly, his body starting to feel less fatigued than a moment ago. His legs had stopped shaking at least. His thoughts and mind were still a bit clouded, but that would have to suffice. He started making his way towards the door Iosefka and he had used before, now determined to find Iosefka. Then an extremely loud bang echoed through the building.

Abraham froze, his hand still on the door handle. That was a gunshot. He would never mistake that sound. That had been - without a doubt - a gunshot. He gulped and stayed still. Should he move from this room? Who would shoot inside a clinic? And why? Could it have been Iosefka? Maybe she was in trouble and needed help. Abraham slid his hand under his coat - or he would have if it were there. He felt a chill in his spine as his head turned to look at the examination table. His coat was gone. Along with his sidearm. He was completely unarmed. Another gunshot rung out, this time closer. Abraham listened carefully. He could hear rattling of cabinets and jars crashing onto the floor, hasty footsteps and something else. Straining his ability to hear, he tried to identify the weird sound. It was... like an animal. Snarls, growls and what sounded like four legs... claws scratching against wood. But this was large... huge in fact. What kind of animal was that size and had claws? A bear..? Abraham grit his teeth and slowly turned the handle, opening the door. He made his way into the corridor and listened. He could hear the sounds more clearly now - they amanated from below, on the first floor. Thinking none would hear him, Abraham dashed towards the staircase he had ascended with Iosefka. As he arrived to them, he was met with a sight that caused his eyes to widen.

There was blood. Large amounts of it, splattered around the floor - even walls. Multiple jars and shelves had tipped over in the fight - or more like a battle, that had taken place there. Furniture had broken into pieces and shards of glass littered the floor. Abraham swallowed silently and started making his way down. He could see signs of fighting all around the room. The other particepant was using a shotgun or a blunderbuss. The pieces of furniture left and the walls had either a large holes torn into them, or multiple smaller buckshot marks. That must be powerful, Abraham thought as he observed the chaos around him, walking among the carnage. There were crimson stains all over the floor. It was fresh too, still flowing down on spots and pittering down onto the floor. What manner of creature bleeds this much and lives..? And there was a strange odour in the air. Something thick, sickly, pungent... it made his stomach churn. Abraham's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he saw something stuck on one of the splintered benches. He stepped closer and leaned in to look closer. That was fur. Dark, matted and dirty patch of fur clinged onto a piece of what only could be a clump of torn off flesh. Abraham grimaced and stood up. He had seen worse, but it was none the less unsettling.

His further investigations were interrupted by a loud scream. It was a chilling, bloodcurdling scream that pierced through the air - followed by an equally sinister howl. It reminded him of a wolf, but this howl was far more deeper and sinister than that. Every cell in Abraham's body told him to run for it, just go and leave this accursed place - but he had to know. There was a chance it was Iosefka, and he needed answers. Cold sweat gathered on his forehead as he started heading silently towards the area where he thought the scream had came from. More blood and signs of fighting appeared on the hallway he walked along. But the amount was dwindling, whoever or whatever had bled was running out of the life sustaining fluid fast. And this blood was brighter in colour, and had the familiar scent of iron. Very different from the pungent odour from before. Abraham walked ahead as silently as he could. The tracks lead to the end of the hallway, and turned to the right. And he could hear something... a wet dripping sound and... something else. Crunch and then gulping. The same kind of sound when a dog gobbles down a treat hastily. Abraham felt his blood run cold as he approached the corner and peeked around.

He could not belive his eyes. There was a huge - creature - of some kind. It resembled a large wolf, but it had long spindly arms and legs, which reminded him more of a human than a canine in appearance. It was completely covered in dark, filthy fur, it's eyes white, almost glowing in the dim lighting of the room. And it was eating. Abraham watched in horror as the beast leaned down to bite it's jaws into a bloody mess underneath it's body. Abraham's face went pale as he realised what it was. A thing that could only be a human arm stick out from the mess. That creature was eating someone right before his eyes! He turned to leave as fast as he could, but a sinister growl cut him off. The beast had raised it's horrifying head and was staring straight towards the corner Abraham was standing behind. It's nostrils flared as the creature inhaled deeply through it's nose. The beast tensed up and let out a wailing howl before lunging into the hallway. Abraham spun around on his heels and ran. He had to get away! He could hear the beast's growling behind him, it's huge claws scratching the floor as it approached him. He felt immense fear, horror unlike he had ever felt. He was running for his life, and he knew he was losing. The beast's growls were ever closer, Abraham could feel it's presence on his heels. He had to- And he fell.

Abraham screamed out as he felt his leg being slashed. It was not like being cut with a blade, it was much worse. The wolf's claws shredded his clothes and skin, tearing into his flesh. He felt searing pain in his shin as he stumbled, rolling to lessen the impact. He didn't even get a chance to rise up before the beast was onto him again. It slashed at him, and Abraham instinctively raised his arms to protect his body. The beast's claws tore into his flesh again, cutting deep wounds onto his forearms. Abraham grunted in pain, and tried to kick the creature as it loomed over him. It didn't have much effect on the wolf, only causing it to flinch a bit and growl venomously. Abraham braced for another slash as the beast reared. But it did not claw at him. Instead it lunged it's head into Abraham's gut. He screamed loudly as he felt the wolf's long canines dig through his jacket and shirt, into his skin. The beast shook it's head violently, tearing his clothes and skin alike. Abraham tried to punch at the creature burrowing it's muzzle into his belly, screaming and shouting in the intense pain. But his hits were too weak, he only caused the beast to bite down again. He felt his strenght fade as blood pooled underneath him. His struggles became weaker, and he could hardly lift his arms to push the creature. Abraham felt a tug at his stomach, and a sickening sound filled his ears as his guts were being pulled out of him. His vision grew faded, and he exhaled slowly. There was no pain anymore. His senses were numb and he he could only close his eyes as darkness surrounded him...

* * *

Abraham groaned and opened his eyes. His head hurt again and he felt groggy. What had happened? He was sure that... he died. But he was here and awake. Was it... a dream? That had been one hell of a nightmare, if that was the case. It had felt so real... As if he had really died. Abraham had an odd feeling as he rose up to sit upright, somehow he had expected to awoken in the clinic - but instead he was in middle of a cobblestone path, underneath a large moon. Abraham looked at the moon for a moment, admiring it's size and beauty before turning his head. He was met with the sight of a lonely building, standing on a hill. It bore a resemblance to a church and the path lead straight to it. Where was this place? Was it even in Yharnam? He let his gaze wander at his surroundings and the building ahead, the place felt strangely... safe. He knew nothing would threaten him if he stayed here. Aged trees cast their long shadows upon numerous tombstones scattered among white flowers. He picked one of the flowers up and turned it in his hands. Edelweiss, perhaps? Beautiful, none the less. He kneeled down and set the flower on one of the grave stones, offering a brief prayer to whomever was buried in there. Abraham stood up and started walking towards the building. Hopefully someone would be there, a priest perhaps, and able to tell him how to get to the clinic. Iosefka had told him to find her again, that he remembered. But who, or why had someone brought him all the way in - where ever he was right now. Abraham made his way towards the stone stairs that rose up into the church. But his attention got drawn to his left. He blinked, suprised. How had he missed a person? There was a woman sitting on a flowerbed next to the stairs. Well most likely sleeping - her head was leaning on her shoulder and she wasn't moving. Abraham approached the woman.

"Hey?" Abraham called out silently. He did not want to wake her, but he needed to know where he was. The woman did not respond or move. Abraham pursed his lips a bit and rubbed his neck. He felt akward about waking up a sleeping person, especially when she was resting so peacefully. He called out to the woman again, this time moving closer. No response. Now what..? He thought and tilted his head to look at the woman's face. His eyebrows rose up as he noticed that her eyes were open. She was supposed to be awake, yet did not respond at all. Abraham felt a small chill on his spine. Could she be... dead? He kneeled over and reached to take hold of the woman's hand. To his surprise, instead of feeling soft skin - he felt hard, smooth surface of painted wood. Looking closer, the woman's fingers were segmented and had ball joints, such as the dolls he had seen on sale in various shops back home. The woman was life sized doll? Abraham turned the delicate hand of the doll carefully in his palm. The craftsmanship was remarkable, someone had used hours, upon hours of creating this. But what caught his attention most were her eyes. They looked discerningly... alive. It was almost as if it could just blink and stand up. But the doll just stared off into nothingness, lifeless and unmoving. Abraham set the dolls's hand back where it had been and backed away. Strange. Maybe it was to collect alms for the church? He shrugged and turned back to the stairs. Sadly he had none to give right now. All the money he had were inside of his... Abraham stopped as he felt a chill in his spine. His jacket. It was still inside the clinic. He recalled the dream and his brow furrowed. No way. He was alive, and that had been a bad dream. That's all. He took a moment to compose himself before returning to the task at hand, finding someone so he could return to Yharnam.

Abraham stepped inside the church building and felt his eyebrows raise towards the roof. This was unlike any chapel he had seen before. Most of the space was governed by books and tools, instead of the long benches he had expected. And weapons. Dozens of them hung in the walls or resting on the tables scattered around. Every single one of them looked like they were self made, none appeared to be the conventional weaponry he was familiar with, except for a wide arrangement of pistols and shotguns. Only thing that seemed remotely religious was an altar in the back. This was no church... this was a workshop. A weaponsmith's workshop. Abraham walked further in, head practically spinning around to take in everything he saw. This single large room held more weaponry than he had seen in most army barracks. Suddenly Abraham heard a soft squeak of wheels and a grunt of effort, before an old man rolled from behind a corner. The man was older than Abraham, his back hunched and his hair long and silvery. A large brimmed hat covered parts of his features, but he didn't seem menacing. In fact he seemed quite happy about seeing Abraham. His expression brightened a bit and he pulled out a cane, which he settled between his legs to lean on. Before Abraham could speak, the old man opened his mouth.

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters," the old man spoke and motioned around the church. "You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..." Abraham blinked his eyes a bit. Gehrman? Hunters? Beasts? He had found Gehrman and took the first steps in finding this "Theresa" character so easily, and without realising it. He didn't even need to find Iosefka... But the thought of abandoning the woman didn't feel right. He'd need to go back into the cinic and check on her later. Abraham gathered his thoughts and returned to the moment and situation he was in right now.

"Well met, Gehrman. My name is Abraham, and apparently a new Hunter," he replied with a short bow of courtesy. Gehrman laughed a bit and looked upon Abraham before speaking again. "Well met, indeed. This place was once a safe haven for hunters. A workshop where hunters used blood to enhance their weapons and flesh. We don't have as many tools as we once did, but... You're welcome to use whatever you find," he explained and nodded towards the weapons and tools scattered about. Then his voice lowered and he whispered in voice that Abraham could barely hear. _"...Even the doll, should it please you..."_

Abraham didn't quite understand the last part, and so he ignored it. Use the doll..? He couldn't even begin to fathom what the old man meant. Abraham decided to take up on the first offer however and walked over to the tables to examine the weapons. All looked equally dangerous, a large cleaver-like blade, a cane with serrated blades jutting out of it. However his eyes were drawn to the hefty axe... Now that looked like something. Abraham picked the large axe up and slid his thumb on it's surface. The blade looked old, but it was oiled and clearly sharp. It's weight felt comfortable in his hands, and the weapon was suprisingly well balanced. This was no tool for carpenters... this was a weapon.

"Ah-hah, the Hunter Axe," Gehrman's voice carried from behind him. "Truly a great weapon in the right hands, but I prefer a bit more... deft touch." Gehrman smiled dryly and pointed towards the shaft of the axe. "All Hunter's weapons are 'Trick Weapons' and have alternate forms. You just need to find the switch..." Abraham furrowed his brow and lifted the axe up, examining the shaft. Indeed, there was a small gap and a button of sorts, blending well into the weapon. Abraham pressed the button with his thumb and the shaft felt looser. Suprised he pulled the shaft, and it extended. The shaft was hollow and segmented, thus changing from a one-handed axe into a longer, two-handed one. Abraham smiled widely. This was marvellous! With this he surely could keep a beast away from himself, and retract the axe for easier carriage. This was the one he would choose. Abraham's eyes lingered on the assortment of firearms and he turned to look at Gehrman. He simply motioned towards the pistols and shotguns with a smile.

"Go on, every Hunter carries a sidearm as well. The weapons are especially made to fire quicksilver bullets, infused with the wielders own blood. A very effective way to harm beasts, and be sure to take a coat as well." he explained. Abraham nodded and took a pistol from the pile. He had always preferred smaller firearms over rifles for their versatility and nimbleness. Now fully armed, he turned to face Gehrman once more. "How do I proceed?" Abraham asked and lifted a lond coat from it's hanger near the weapons. Gehrman seemed to be in thought for a moment, and the flinched to reality.

"Ah, yes. Head outside and look for the tombstones to your left. You'll see one lit up, touch it and imagine the place where you need to be," he said and lowered his gaze back to the floor. Gehrman looked worn out, and Abraham decided best would be to leave the old man to rest. He stepped outside and followed along the stairs, finding the tombstone Gehrman had mentioned. So touch it and... Abraham extended his arm and placed his hand on the tombstone, thinking of the clinic. Suddenly he felt his body slump down and darkness surrounded him once more, pulling him into yet another nightmare.

Gehrman chuckled softly and rubbed the handle of his cane, thinking of days past.

 _"I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid..."_


End file.
